Trespassers
by iaresrswriter
Summary: I do not know what a trespasser will.
1. Author's Note Hurray

Hello all. I figured I'd pull you all aside for a few authors notes before the reading of this story.

First of all, to get one thing out of the way, I "changed" Rabbit's gender for the purposes of this story. I've actually written a small story in order to work it into canon, and I may post this if I get people yelling at me enough.

Second of all, I'll get to the crossover part of this whole thing when the story is ready.

Third of all, there is no third of all, I just wanted to say third of all.

So it looks like it's about time for me to shut up now. Go read, and possibly enjoy or not enjoy, this story.


	2. In Which Life Continues

It was a blustery day in the Hundred Acre wood. Pooh and Piglet were once again struggling against the winds in order to visit Rabbit. Why they hadn't simply stayed inside with some nice hot cocoa escaped Piglet, and he tried to voice his thoughts on this matter.

"But we visit Rabbit every Windsday!" exclaimed Pooh. "And if we don't visit her, she will be very sad."

"Bbbbbut Pooh, this happens to be a ppparticulary BLUSTERY..." at the last word, a gust of wind lifted small Piglet into the air. He desperately grabbed a branch in order to keep from flying away. Pooh grabbed ahold of his free arm and pulled Piglet back to the ground, where the wind had died down to a more acceptable level.

"Wuh, wuh, wuh-dent it buh buh be buh-better tttt-oo guh-o ttttommorow?" asked Piglet, his fear from the incident bringing out his stuttering to an alarming kevel.

"But it's Windsday!" exclaimed Pooh.

Piglet decided to stop arguing and continued to follow Pooh. Once he had something set in his mind, it was very hard to get that bear to stop and think of more logical arrangements. After all, Rabbit wasn't really all that appreciative of their company! She would worry about where they sat and order them not to set foot in her garden, even as Tigger bounced all over the various vegetables out the window behind her.

But it was Windsday, after all.

After much struggling, they finally made it to Rabbits door. With one hand clinging to the doorknob to keep him steady, Pooh knocked three times on the wooden door, carved into a tree.

The moment Rabbit opened the door slightly, Piglet and Pooh tumbled right in, knocking poor Rabbit to the ground. The door slammed shut behind them, and there was nothing else to do but pick themselves off the floor.

"Who is it?" asked Rabbit sarcastically.

"It's us, Pooh and Piglet!" exclaimed Pooh happily.

"Oh Pooh.." muttered Piglet sadly. Rabbit shot both of them a glare and brushed her fur off slightly.

"Anyway, you're here now, I suppose I should fix both of you a cup of tea."

"And Honey?" Pooh asked quickly.

"Yes, Pooh." said Rabbit as she turned toward her kitchen. "Of course, Honey."

As Rabbit began searching in the cupboard, Piglet and Pooh sat down in armchairs on the other side of the room. Piglet sighed and looked out the window, thinking. He finally spoke.

"My ggggrandfather once wwwalked through a terribly bbblustery day."

Pooh quickly turned around in his chair. "Really?" he exclaimed, curious. "Was it more blustery than this Windsday?"

"Oh, fffar more bblustery than all the Windsdays tttogeather!" said Piglet eagerly. "Rabbit told me, she knows!"

Rabbit paused in the act of pouring tea.

"Could you pppplease tell us abbbout the bbblustery day my grandfather had?"

Rabbit sighed and smiled ever so slightly, then turned back to the rest of the room, a stern expression on her face again.

"Alright, but this is the LAST time I'll tell you." said Rabbit.

She sat down in an armchair opposite the two, placing the tea on a table between them.

"Once upon a time, when I was still a little rabbit, there came the most blustery Windsday of them all.

Various inhabitants of the Hundred Acre Wood were flying right past my window. Even some of the very trees took wing. I was afraid my own house would fly away.

And then, in the distance, I saw your Grandfather, Piglet. Old Tresspassers William was in all the blustery wind, fighting against it, just so that he could visit his friend Gregory Nole."

"Who's Gregory Nole?" interrupted Pooh.

"Uh, a... an Egret. Yes, A very fine and respectable Egret he was too. Yes indeed...

"Well, Trespassers made it to his home, nearly losing his second name, and knocked on Gregory's door. He battled through these great winds just to see his good friend."

"Lllike us!" said Piglet happily.

"Yes, Piglet." said Rabbit, exasperated. "Like you."

.......

Rabbit waved the two goodbye, happy to finally be rid of them. Exhausted, she slumped into her chair and looked toward her cupboards.

It was then that she noticed she had left one cupboard door empty. Muttering about carelessness, she marched over to the cabinet and was about to slam it shut when something caught her eye.

Poking slightly out of the cabinet was the corner of a wooden sign. Rabbit reached in and pulled the entire sign out. It was perfectly straight and square on one side, but the other was serrated, as if it had been chopped off.

She sighed.

"one of these days, I'll have to tell him..." she said. She then shook her head and looked away from the sign. As she looked, she saw that Pooh had left his empty Honey pot by the door. Momentarily forgetting about the cabinet door, Rabbit rushed over to the pot, leaving the sign on the counter.

A single light came in from the window, briefly illuminating the words "be prosecuted" on the sign before finally fading behind a passing cloud.


End file.
